The problem of being able to increase traction on slippery substances and surfaces, such as ice or snow and the like has been addressed in a number of ways in the past. One solution to this problem has involved the use of metal devices such as cleats, studs, chains, or the like, which will dig into the slippery substance or surface when the latter is contacted by something employing the metal devices. Articles which have employed such devices include footwear, such as shoes and boots, vehicle tires, to mention a few. U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,945 is illustrative of one of the many devices which have been proposed for use with footwear to render snow and/or ice less slippery to walk on.
These metal devices which have been proposed in the past are generally suitable for their intended purpose, however, they all suffer from certain drawbacks and short comings. Footwear which is equipped with these metal devices is unsafe for use on surfaces such as marble or granite floors, and can damage other surfaces such as tile or wood floors, or the like. Generally speaking, such footwear is unsuitable for wearing indoors or on hard or slippery surfaces which are not icy or snowy. This footwear is also unsuitable for wearing on some icy surfaces such as on skating rinks where the ice can be damaged by the metal devices on the footwear. Also, if one is engaged in certain winter activities such as skiing or snow shoeing, this type of footwear is not suitable since it cannot be worn on skis or on snowshoes for fear of damaging the skis and snowshoes.
Vehicle tires that have been fitted with metal anti-skid devices such as metal studs or metal chains are likewise not suited for use on pavement that has been cleared of ice and snow, or on indoor concrete surfaces such as parking lots or parking garages. In fact, the use of metal studded fires and metal tire chains has been outlawed in some states because of the damage they cause to bare pavement.
In order to deal with the above shortcomings that are found in connection with metal devices to ameliorate slipping and skidding problems stemming from poor traction on icy or snowy surfaces, the use of sand, salt, kitty litter and the like materials has been proposed for sprinkling on the icy or snowy slippery surfaces, but that solution is not practical in dealing with many such traction problems.
It would be desirable to have a solution to the traction problem for footwear, vehicle tires, and the like which solution would not present the problems that are noted above in connection with the use of metal friction-enhancing devices described above.